Chapter 47
This is the forty-seventh chapter of the DARLING in the FRANXX manga. Synopsis Squad 13 battles a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur. Genista fires her gun at it but it dodges the hit. Mitsuru is frustrated that he can’t hit it. At Mistilteinn, Alpha watches the battle on a tablet and notes a drop in yellow blood cells affects operability. He adds it can’t be helped because, even though Mitsuru met the advisability for an Elixir Injection, he was determined to be an unstable stamen. Kokoro tells Mitsuru to fine tune his aim but he replies he needs to... Genista is accosted by the Klaxosaur and nearly attacked. Strelizia promptly kills the Klaxosaur and Hiro tells Mitsuru to leave everything to the others. Kokoro thanks Hiro and Zero Two, who says they will take care of the rest. Streliza returns to the fight and Mitsuru is even more enraged. Delphinium, Argentea, and Chlorophytum are fighting more Klaxosaurs. Goro warns Ichigo that there are more. The Guttenberg Klaxosaur approaches and releases Conrad class Klaxosaurs. In the control room, Hachi realizes it is trying to destroy the mining facility by releasing the Conrad class to fight the FRANXX and staying back. Hachi surmises the Klaxosaur seems to understand the importance of S-Planning. Zero Two tells the others the battle will be over once they reach the big Klaxosaur’s core and the smaller ones are created from the core, and they need to destroy the core before more smaller Klaxosaurs are made. Hiro says the big one is stiff and they will only fail, and more Conrad Klaxosaurs are likely to scatter in larger quantities. Ichigo is about to make a plan until Kokoro tells Ichigo to use her artillery so Genista can shoot a blast through the core from a short distance. Hiro says it’s dangerous because of Mitsuru’s current state. Mitsuru angrily retorts at Hiro not to look down on him. Mitsuru makes Genista charge towards the Klaxosaur, despite Kokoro telling him they need to be careful. The klaxosaur gets ahold of Genista and begins to crush the FRANXX, causing the positive pulse to drop and the FRANXX deactivates. Hachi is horrified whole Nana accepts that no matter how advanced the children are, there is no way to change their destiny, as she was once like them. Kokoro awakens and turns to Mitsuru. He tells her he will use the switch to let her escape, as there is no system for two people to escape from the FRANXX. Whether the girl goes stampede mode or the boy uses suicide, one person will be enough to destroy the Klaxosaur. Sadly smiling, he apologizes for destroying Genista and he can’t pilot again, and he never had the qualification to ride with her anyway. After saying goodbye, he is about to press the button until Kokoro stops him. She tells him it’s not impossible because he can rely on others rather than shut his heart away and she reminds him of the time when he saved her at the abandoned town. However, she turns and says she will protect him. Hachi says there is no aircraft that can rescue them and to connect to Genista quickly. However, he detects Genista’s negative pulse rising as Genista enters stampede mode. Category:Chapters Category:DARLING in the FRANXX Category:Chapters